


Love on Christmas Day

by Solemnly



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solemnly/pseuds/Solemnly
Summary: Yann et Martin, un 25 décembre.





	Love on Christmas Day

Le reporter s'éveilla en sentant la fraîcheur de l'air caresser son visage. Grognant de mécontentement, il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tentant de préserver la chaleur que lui conféraient les couvertures. C'est un son amusé qui le tira définitivement du sommeil, et Martin ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Yann était accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette entre ses doigts et ses yeux rieurs tournés vers lui. Il n'était habillé que d'un simple plaid posé sur ses épaules et le brun ne doutait pas qu'il l'entendrait bientôt se plaindre d'avoir attrapé froid. Mais il était tellement beau avec ses cheveux en désordre, ses yeux clairs brillant de tendresse et ses joues rosées par le froid qui lui donnait un air juvénile. 

Ils étaient venus passer les vacances en Savoie, dans le chalet familial qui avait vu grandir le présentateur. Dehors, le paysage ne s'était pas départit de son manteau blanc et le plus jeune frissonna en pensant à la température qu'il devait faire. 

« Tu veux pas revenir au lit? »

La voix du reporter, légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, s'éleva dans la petite pièce. Loin de briser la quiétude de ce matin de Noël, elle fit sourire le plus vieux qui s'empressa d'acquiescer. Il déposa alors sa cigarette presque entièrement consumé dans le cendrier témoignant de son addiction à la nicotine, avant de refermer la fenêtre. 

Martin s'était légèrement redressé, révélant son haut de pyjama. Il s'agissait simplement d'un t-shirt élimé ayant appartenu à Yann, mais voir son compagnon le porter remua quelque chose dans la poitrine du présentateur. Il ne saurait dire ce que c'était exactement. Sûrement un tourbillon de tendresse, d'admiration et de bonheur qui virevoltait en lui tel un flocon pris dans une rafale de vent. Et il sentit son ventre se contracter et sa bouche s'assécher sous l'intensité de ses sentiments. Ou peut être était-ce à cause de la couverture qui venait de glisser, dévoilant la chute des reins du reporter. 

Le présentateur s'assit sur le lit tandis que son amant entremêlait ses doigts aux siens. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, posant sur lui des yeux réprobateurs.

« T'aurais pu te couvrir un peu plus quand même, tes mains sont glacées!  
\- Mais enfin Martin, le froid c'est un concept, j’y crois pas moi, se moqua le plus vieux.  
\- Pfff. »

Décidé à effacer le sourire espiègle qui étirait ses lèvres, le reporter guida ses mains jusqu'à son ventre, sous le tissu défraîchi. 

« À quoi tu joues ?  
\- Laisse-moi faire. » souffla le reporter pour seule réponse. 

Il posa les mains de son amant sur son corps, tressaillant au contact de leur fraîcheur, avant de les recouvrir des siennes. Le présentateur ferma les yeux, assaillit par une myriade de sensations qui le laissèrent bouleversé. Il pouvait sentir son regard posé sur lui, sa peau, douce et chaude sous ses doigts, son abdomen qui se soulevait avant de s'abaisser au rythme régulier de ses inspirations. Et bientôt, Yann sentit sa propre respiration s'harmoniser avec celle de son compagnon. 

Le plus jeune commença alors à faire remonter ses mains sur son corps, les guidant comme le poivre et sel l’avait fait la première fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour. Ses doigts glissaient lentement sur ses côtes, ses mains froides laissant une traînée brûlante qui ne manqua pas d’enflammer les sens de Martin. Il redécouvrait son corps pour la énième fois mais aucune n’égalait pourtant l’intimité qu’ils partageaient en cet instant.

La respiration du brun se fit plus forte, presque haletante. Yann pouvait le sentir, leurs mains toujours jointes s’étant échouées au niveau de ses poumons. Il le connaissait assez pour comprendre ce qu’attendait le plus jeune, mais il décida de prendre son temps. Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard s’attardant sur Martin et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ses yeux assombris de désir. Ses joues empourprées par le froid, ou la chaleur qui s’était logée dans son bas-ventre. Ses lèvres, devenues écarlate sous la morsure de ses dents, que l’impatience avait rendues effrénées. 

Le poivre et sel reprit alors le contrôle de ses mains, chassant celles de Martin d’un petit mouvement. Il remonta le t-shirt du reporter au dessus de sa poitrine, dévoilant ainsi ses boutons de chair. Il les effleura de son pouce, admirant l’expression d’extase qui se peignit sur le visage du reporter. Ses joues décorées de nuances purpurines n’avaient rien à envier aux roses les plus carminées. Martin eut soudain très chaud, et un peu froid aussi. Il avait l’impression qu’une fièvre ardente s’était emparée de son corps, le rendant plus docile qu’une fleur se pliant aux fougues du vent. Et Yann qui ne s’arrêtait pas de taquiner ses tétons tandis que des sons qu’il ne se serait jamais autorisé à produire sciemment franchissaient ses lèvres. Sa vision se brouilla.

Et puis plus rien. Un geignement de frustration s’échappa de ses lèvres avant d’être étouffé par celles du plus vieux. Ce dernier parsemait sa bouche de chastes baisers tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Sa respiration erratique s’apaisa lentement sous le regard mi-tendre, mi-amusé de son amant.

« Tu es tellement sensible à cet endroit, ça m’étonnera toujours, murmura le poivre et sel. Mais il faut que tu te contiennes un peu.  
-Pourquoi ? Ça…Te dérange pas…D’habitude. » répliqua t-il, la respiration encore laborieuse.

Le sous-entendu les fit échanger un sourire complice, et Yann se pencha pour embrasser sa mine boudeuse, effaçant les plis de son front d’un baiser.

« Je sais chaton, mais les murs sont plutôt fins ici. Et j’ai pas envie que ma nièce me demande pourquoi tu criais en plein milieu du repas de Noël. »

Consterné, le reporter couvrit son visage de ses mains, se cachant comme un petit garçon prit en faute. Il se sentait incapable incapable d’affronter le regard du plus vieux. 

« Oh non…J’avais pas pensé que…Mon dieu Yann, il y a toute ta famille. Je pourrais jamais les regarder dans les yeux. » 

Le présentateur rit doucement, amusé par sa gêne, avant d’entourer ses poignets de ses mains pour les écarter de son visage. Il entreprit alors d’embrasser ses grains de beauté un à un, dessinant de ses lèvres des constellations qu’il ne se lassait pas de contempler.

« De toute façon c’est trop tard maintenant, alors autant finir ce qu’on a commencé. » lui susurra le plus vieux.

Et ce n’est que quelques minutes plus tard que Yann unit leurs corps dans la petite chambre nimbée d’or pâle, le souffle court et les doigts entrelacés à ceux de Martin. Il l’aima si fort ce matin là, que même les alexandrins les plus lyriques ne sauraient rendre justice à la passion qui les animait.

*

Des nuages s’étaient amoncelés dans le ciel et des flocons de neige tombaient dehors, décrivant toutes sortes d’arabesques selon les caprices du vent. Accoudé à la fenêtre, Yann les observait distraitement tout en triturant le bas de son pull gris. Son compagnon était dans la cuisine, en train d’aider à préparer le repas de midi. Il entendit le rire du reporter se mêler à ceux de sa mère et de sa sœur et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son ventre, comme si le soleil y avait élu domicile et l’irradiait de sa multitude de rayons. 

Toute la famille Barthès était tombée sous le charme de l’envoyé spécial. Ce dernier avait toujours quelque chose à raconter, que ce soit une anecdote d’un de ses nombreux voyages ou les derniers potins de Bangumi. Il parvenait à intéresser son oncle, de plus de quarante ans son aîné, comme sa petite cousine, qui ne venait de fêter que son cinquième Noël. Et il se rappelait encore de la fois où il avait retrouvé sa sœur, son beau frère et sa nièce ; tous les trois pendus aux lèvres de Martin, qui leur racontait les situations les plus cocasses dans lesquelles le présentateur s’était retrouvé. Sa sœur ne s’était pas privée pour se moquer et ils s’étaient chamaillés toute la soirée pendant que son amant le couvait d’un regard éclatant d’affection.

Pas un des membres de sa famille n’avait su résister à son enchantement. Et comme Yann les comprenait, lui qui avait été le premier à succomber à son envoûtement. Il en était même venu à aimer ses petites manies et habitudes, que quiconque trouverait pourtant insupportables. Par exemple, Martin ne vidait jamais les cendriers, lui laissant la tâche de le faire alors qu’il fumait au moins autant que lui. Il laissait traîner sa tasse de café partout, sur la table de la cuisine, les étagères du salon, sa table de nuit…Partout, sauf dans le lave vaisselle. Il insistait toujours pour boire du chocolat chaud en hiver, même s’il savait très bien qu’il digérait mal le lait. Et il passait alors le reste de la journée à se plaindre de maux de ventre, quémandant l’attention de Yann qui ne lui résistait pas plus longtemps que la neige ne lutte contre le soleil. 

Vraiment, tout était parfait. Enfin, presque parfait. Il ne résidait qu’une ombre au tableau. Un vide qui étreignait sa poitrine, retournait ses entrailles et s’amusait à entailler son cœur lorsqu’il s’y attendait le moins. C’était l’absence et elle était perfide. Insidieuse, elle savait se tapir dans les abymes de sa conscience, lui faire croire qu’il était passé à autre chose. Et l’instant d’après, il la sentait serpenter dans ses veines, s’insinuer dans son cœur et ses pensées pour le piquer de son venin. Il étouffait. Son père lui manquait.

Tout le rappelait à sa mémoire. La photo qui ornait le buffet du salon, le livre de contes que son père avait l’habitude de lui lire lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un enfant et qui traînait encore dans sa chambre. Il n’avait pas changé de place. Pas depuis que son père l’avait rangé pour la dernière fois. Le présentateur aurait voulu relire ses passages préférés, et peut être le montrer à Martin, mais il n’avait pu se résoudre à y toucher. 

Derrière lui, il percevait les flammes crépiter allègrement dans la cheminée. Ça le réconfortait un peu, cette douce mélodie d’une routine hivernale qu’il avait toujours connue. Son regard accrocha alors le bois de chauffage protégé par un abri qui se dressait tant bien que mal dans le désert blanc qu’était devenu le jardin. Et il eut soudainement mal au cœur, comme si quelque chose se brisait dans sa poitrine. 

Il y a quelques années, c’était son père et lui qui s’occupaient de le couper en bûche. C’était leur petit rituel, et bien que Yann n’ait jamais été très habile pour les travaux manuels, il avait toujours chéri ces moments privilégiés avec son père. Il y a quelques jours, c’était seul qu’il s’y était adonné. Sa sœur, Martin et même son oncle avaient proposé de l’aider, mais il avait refusé. Parce qu’il n’était pas prêt à partager cette tâche. Alors il avait simplement empoigné la scie, et s’était mis au travail. Et il avait peut être un peu pleuré. Parce qu’il n’y avait plus personne avec qui faire une pause en buvant une tasse de café. Personne avec qui entonner de vielles chansons françaises dont il ne connaissait que la moitié des paroles. Personne pour lui rappeler de bien lire la notice de sécurité. Personne pour lui dire de faire attention, de ne pas se blesser. Et quelques heures plus tard, le poivre et sel était rentré groggy et transi de froid, les yeux sûrement un peu hagards. C’était dans les détails que l’absence de son père se faisait la plus importante.

Deux bras enlacèrent alors sa taille, ses mains se nouant tout contre son ventre. Son odeur, légèrement épicée, se glissa jusqu’à ses narines tandis que son menton se posait avec délicatesse sur son épaule. Ses sens accueillirent le reporter avec la reconnaissance qu’une fleur apporterait à l’aube lui offrant chaleur et lumière. 

Martin avisa le bois coupé et raffermit son étreinte. 

« Respire Yann, » murmura t-il, son souffle chaud se perdant dans le cou du plus vieux. 

Il s’aperçut que ses poumons haletaient et prit une profonde inspiration, gonflant son ventre par la même occasion. Les mains du reporter s’étaient faites légères autour de lui, mais il sentait toujours le poids rassurant de son corps contre son dos. C’était Martin qui lui avait enseigné la respiration abdominale, après une de ses séances chez le psychologue qu’il consultait régulièrement lorsqu’il rentrait de reportage. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, laissant au poivre et sel le temps de s’apaiser. 

« Je suis désolé. C’est juste que…Il y a tellement de souvenirs ici…   
-Tu sais Yann, tu es insupportable à toujours t’excuser pour tout, lui répondit le plus jeune dans un chuchotement où resplendissait toute l’affection qu’il avait pour lui. Tu me dis toujours que ce que je ressens est valide et que je n’ai pas à en avoir honte. Et ça s’applique à toi aussi.  
-C’est pas pareil, toi tu vois des choses que…  
-C’est exactement pareil, le coupa Martin. Tu as le droit de manquer de ton père. Tu as le droit d’être triste, en colère ou d’avoir envie de pleurer. C’est normal, et il n’y a aucune raison pour que tu te sentes embarrassé, surtout devant moi. »

Ses lèvres embrassèrent sa joue, chatouillèrent sa mâchoire avec la légèreté d’une plume, et Yann finit par tourner la tête pour croiser son regard de jade.

« C’est toi qui va me faire pleurer avec tes beaux discours, râla le présentateur.  
-Garde plutôt tes larmes pour tout à l’heure, » répliqua Martin, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Le visage du plus vieux se plissa en une moue suspicieuse.

« Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Tu verras bien ! »

Et, non sans lui avoir lancé un clin d’œil malicieux, Martin l’entraîna vers la grande table, décorée de rouge et d’argent, où les convives commençaient à prendre place sous le regard bienveillant de la mère de Yann.

*

La petite famille était réunie près du grand portail noir, qui se dressait majestueusement à l’entrée de la propriété. Ils avaient décidé de sortir un peu, répondant à l’appel du soleil qui avait daigné pavaner ses rayons. Ils attendaient les derniers retardataires et Martin dû retenir un soupir d’exaspération lorsqu’il aperçu Yann se diriger vers lui. Ce dernier ne portait qu’un manteau, sans gant, écharpe ni bonnet, et semblait avoir oublié qu’il se trouvait dans les Alpes en plein hiver. Le reporter lui lança un regard réprobateur, haussant les sourcils.

« Tu sors comme ça et tu oses me faire des réflexions en duplex parce que je ne suis pas assez couvert ? Tu aurais au moins pu mettre des gants !  
-Je les ai pas trouvés, » avoua le plus vieux, affichant une petite moue contrite.

Son amant secoua la tête d’un air qui se voulait exaspéré. Mais il le couvait d’un regard si brillant d’affection qu’il était impossible de douter des sentiments qu’il lui vouait. 

Finalement, ils se mirent en route, marchant un moment à découvert avant de rejoindre une forêt dont les épicéas enneigés rappelaient les contrées fantastiques décrites dans les contes pour enfants. Le sol était jonché de nombreuses traces de pas qui avaient dû tasser la neige et leur permettaient de ne pas s’enfoncer. Et le soleil jouait avec les arbres, faisant scintiller la neige qui saupoudrait leurs épines. 

Les deux amants n’avaient pas tardés à distancer le reste du groupe, prenant un peu d’avance. Bientôt, le silence ne fut troublé que par des pépiements d’oiseaux et des craquements aux origines inconnues. Yann sentit alors la main du reporter chercher la sienne et il entrelaça leurs doigts tandis qu’une petite bulle de bonheur gonflait dans sa poitrine. Parce que c’était un geste, pourtant si anodin, dont ils étaient privés dans la capitale. Ils avaient trop peur qu’on les reconnaisse, que leur relation devienne publique. Se tenir la main lorsqu’ils déambulaient dans les rues de Paris, ça leur faisait risquer trop de choses. 

Et le poivre et sel se sentait tellement bien qu’il aurait aimé que le temps s’allonge, s’étire pour que ce 25 décembre subsiste juste un peu plus. Parce qu’ensuite, ils devraient rentrer à Paris. Pour le présentateur, cela signifiait se réhabituer aux journées passées au bureau, aux réunions, intéressantes bien que parfois longues, et à la rédaction de ses fiches, répétitive bien que généralement enrichissante. Mais surtout, cela signifiait que son reporter allait lui manquer.

Peut être se rapprocha t-il inconsciemment de Martin, serrant ses doigts avec un peu plus de force, comme s’il voulait le retenir avant même qu’il ne soit parti. Ou bien était-ce sa respiration, qui s’altéra un bref instant. Toujours est-il que le plus jeune l’observait maintenant d’un air inquisiteur, son regard s’inquiétant des petites rides qui s’étaient formées sur son front.

« Tout va bien ?  
-Mmh ?   
-Tu as l’air…absent. »

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules et Martin le trouva soudain bien frêle, comme perdu dans l’immensité blanche qui les entourait. 

« C’est juste que…, commença Yann, cherchant ses mots. On s’y habitue, tu sais…A ta présence, à dormir dans tes bras, à ne pas s’inquiéter sans arrêt pour ta sécurité. Je sais bien que ce n’est pas rationnel, mais j’ai tout le temps peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose quand tu pars. Et lorsque je te dis au revoir, il y a toujours cette petite voix qui me souffle que c’est peut être la dernière fois que je te vois. »

Les mots s’échappaient de sa bouche en un murmure précipité, s’évadant avec l’empressement d’un prisonnier qui aurait été retenu trop longtemps. Martin dessinait de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main, lui signifiant son attention sans l’interrompre pour autant. 

« Tu aurais dû m’en parler plus tôt, lui reprocha Martin avec douceur.  
-Je voulais pas t’embêter avec ça.  
-J’adore mon métier, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu passes tes journées à te faire du souci pour rien. On peut en parler à Laurent pour essayer d’augmenter la sécurité des reportages et je peux t’appeler plus souvent, ou t’envoyer plus de messages. On peut trouver des solutions, d’accord ? »

Yann hocha affirmativement la tête tandis que Martin embrassait tendrement sa joue, souriant à la délicieuse sensation de sa barbe naissante contre ses lèvres. 

« Et bientôt, il y aura quelqu’un dont tu te soucieras bien plus que moi. » ajouta le plus jeune dans un chuchotement, tendre comme l’aurore d’un jour de printemps.

Si Yann comprit les mots de son amant, ils le bouleversèrent tant qu’il n’osa pas y croire. Et avant qu’il ne puisse y accorder plus d’attention, il sentit une boule de neige s’écraser dans son dos, accompagnée du rire pétillant de sa nièce. Il s’ensuivit une bataille de boules de neige effrénée qui opposa le présentateur aux trois jeunes enfants de la famille Barthès. Le reporter, qui avait abandonné son amant sans le moindre remord, en profita pour sortir son portable et immortaliser la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. La neige qui volait en une myriade de petites paillettes argentées, la symphonie de leurs éclats de rire et la joie, d’une telle intensité qu’elle en devenait presque tangible. Et Yann, si attentionné avec les enfants que le plus jeune sentit son esprit divaguer vers des songes dont il ne rêvait que depuis peu.

Assaillis de tous les côtés, le poivre et sel se retrouva bien vite au sol et fût obligé d’admettre sa défaite lorsque la neige commença à lui brûler la peau. Les enfants accueillirent leur victoire avec une clameur triomphante avant de s’élancer vers leurs parents et le reste de la famille pour leur faire subir le même destin.

Martin se dirigea vers le plus vieux et l’aida à se relever, frissonnant au contact de ses mains glacées.

« Alors comme ça, tu te fais battre par des gamins ? Tu sais qu’à eux trois, ils n’ont même pas un tiers de ton âge ? se moqua t-il.  
-J’aurais bien aimé t’y voir. Parce que si je me souviens bien, t’as pas fait grand-chose pour m’aider, » maugréa Yann tout en serrant ses mains douloureuses contre sa poitrine.

Ils contemplèrent la bataille qui se jouait devant leurs yeux jusqu’à ce que Martin se rende compte que son amant tremblait à ses côtés. Le pauvre était frigorifié, le froid avait rougi son visage et le givre avait rendu sa chevelure bien plus sel que poivre. Le reporter lui proposa de rentrer, ce qu’il accepta avec un soupir de reconnaissance. 

De retour au chalet, Yann partit enfiler des vêtements secs pendant que le plus jeune s’occupait d’allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Il venait de réussir lorsque son amant le rejoignit, vêtu d’un sweat gris un peu trop grand et d’un jogging. Martin le détailla alors qu’il s’installait sur le canapé, son teint pâle, ses joues encore rosées et la finesse de ses lèvres délicatement gercées. Il était si beau, sublimé par le froid hivernal, que le reporter en oublia presque la surprise qu’il voulait lui faire. Il partit alors chercher la petite enveloppe qu’il avait soigneusement rangée dans ses affaires avant de s’asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je voulais te donner ça, commença t-il en la lui tendant. On l’a reçue il y a quelques jours mais je voulais attendre Noël pour te faire la surprise. »

Yann ouvrit l’enveloppe, les mains légèrement tremblantes, sous le regard amoureux de son compagnon. Peut-être se doutait-il déjà de ce qu’il allait y trouvait, mais cela n’empêchait pas son cœur de battre à tout rompre et ses mains d’être un peu moites. Un espoir fou avait pris possession de ses entrailles lorsqu’il déplia lentement la lettre et commença à lire les premières lignes, dont les petits caractères noirs lui semblèrent soudain plus précieux que n’importe quel métal ou pierre présent sur Terre. Parce que, dans ses mains, se trouvait la lettre confirmant que leur demande d’agrément d’adoption avait été acceptée. 

Le poivre et sel posa des yeux effarés sur son conjoint, dont les lèvres charnues s’étiraient en un sourire éclatant. 

« On va…On va être parents ?! »

Martin hocha doucement la tête, ne faisant pas assez confiance à ses cordes vocales pour émettre un son convenable. Une multitude d’émotions se succédaient sur le visage de Yann, faisant écho aux siennes. L’excitation de pouvoir fonder une famille avec l’homme qu’il aimait, le bonheur de savoir qu’ils auraient bientôt un petit être à chérir et à protéger mais aussi l’appréhension, qu’il pouvait deviner dans ses orbes grises. Parce qu’il était inquiet de ne pas savoir comment subvenir aux besoins d’un enfant, angoissé de bouleverser son quotidien déjà bien rempli et surtout, terrifié à l’idée de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Le reporter pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes et interrompit ainsi le flot de pensées qui l’assaillait par vagues, menaçant de le faire suffoquer. Yann s’abandonna à son étreinte, à la douceur de sa langue qui dansait avec la sienne, à ses mains qui caressait les petites mèches d’argent échouées sur sa nuque. Martin colla son front contre celui du plus vieux, ses mains enveloppant ses joues et ses lèvres non loin des siennes, comme s’il avait peur de trop s’en éloigner.

« On va commencer la procédure d’adoption dès qu’on sera rentrés à Paris, d’accord ? On va s’organiser et tout va très se passer, affirma t-il d’un ton confiant. Tu vas être un père merveilleux Yann. »

Le présentateur sentit ses yeux s’humidifier de larmes irisées d’un trop plein d’émotion qu’il n’arrivait plus à contenir. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Martin, qui laissa échapper son léger rire de gorge, celui qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois. 

« Tu vois, j’ai bien fait de te dire de garder tes larmes, lança le plus jeune, allègre.  
-Je pleure pas ! » protesta Yann.

Et le poivre et sel s’installa plus confortablement, s’allongeant sur le canapé. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amant tandis que ce dernier couvrait le bas de son corps d’un plaid, veillant à ne pas dépasser son bassin pour ne pas qu’il ait trop chaud. Sa main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux gris, les caressant doucement, et Yann poussa un soupir de contentement. Accompagnés par le crépitement des flammes, ils commencèrent à parler à voix basse, rêvant d’un futur proche dans lequel se tenait un jeune enfant à qui ils faisaient découvrir le bonheur d’avoir une famille aimante. 

Et dans la chaleur des bras de son compagnon, les rires de sa famille qui rentrait parvenant à ses oreilles, Yann réalisa que la magie de Noël n’était finalement pas réservée qu’aux enfants.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !
> 
> Voilà ma petite contribution au fandom en cette - fin de - période de fêtes. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
